Deadly night
by Niori
Summary: Finished!The queen of vampires shows up in L.A, seeking revenge aginst Angel, out for the blood of those he cares for the most, his son and the women he loves. AC Please RR!
1. Prolouge

~ AN- Hey people! This is the first story I've written about Angel ( I've done BTVS) and not to  
mention my parents hate this show with a passion and bearly ever let me watch it, so please bear  
with me if I get something's ( Personalities, dates, ETC...) wrong! Anyway, please read and  
review! ~  
  
Disclamer- I do not own  
  
Deadly night  
  
~ Summary- The queen of vampires shows up in L.A, out for revenge against Angel and after the  
blood of those who he cares for most, His son and the Women he loves. A/C ~  
  
Prologue  
  
London 1760  
  
Angelus sank his fangs into the neck of the young women.  
After a few seconds, she stopped struggling and went limp in his arms.  
The sticky, warm blood from her neck slide down Angelus throat in giant gulps.  
When no more blood would come, Angelus took his teeth from her neck and let her limp  
body fall to the alleyway ground.  
Licking his lips, Angelus started to leave the alley, but heard a small laugh from the  
darkness behind him.  
He wirrled around and growled " Who evers there, come out where I can see you!"  
From the shadows, stepped a young women.  
As soon as he recognized her, Angelus's eyes widened in surprise.  
" Hello Angelus," she spoke in a silky voice " Why all alone? Sick of Darla already?"  
Angelus spoke quietly " Darla is off hunting for her diner. What, may I ask, do I owe this  
pleasure, Majisty?"  
The women laughed " You've caught my eye Angelus. You've got to be one of the most  
evil Vampires I've ever encountered, and believe me, I've met many."  
" Why would Knite, the mighty queen of Vampires have her sights set on me when she  
could have the most evil creatures in this dimension?"  
On Knite's face, anger showed " You dare question me! Let me remind you Angelus, I am  
the almighty queen of darkness and I am not to be questioned!"  
Angelus bowed his head, he knew not to mess with Knite, she could destroy him easily. "  
I am sorry my Queen, I was surprised, I did not mean to question you."  
Knite smirked " Well Angelus, I have not eaten tonight and I'm sure that she," Knite  
nodded towards the dead girl " was not quite filling, so I suggest that we find something more..  
Satistfing."  
Angelus smirked and walked off with Knite at his side into the darkness of London's  
shadows. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I still don't own!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Angel woke up in a dead sweat.  
Whipping the sweat from his brow, Angel took a deep ( And un-needed ) breath.  
He had been dreaming about Knite for the past few weeks and it was making him jumpy.  
~ Knite's gone, ~ he told himself shakily ~ She's been gone for a long time, so go back to  
sleep! ~  
Unable to get back asleep, Angel rose from his bed and made his way to the main room.  
It was mid afternoon on a hot day in June.  
All the A.I crew was asleep, due to the fact they had all been up to just about dawn taking  
out a newly found vampire nest.  
Angel sat down on the couch and grabbed for the remote control.  
Flicking on the T.V, Angel started to channel surf. When he found not a thing on, he left  
it on the news.  
There was still an uneasy feeling in the pit of Angel's stomach. The dreams were making  
him nervous.  
~ She's gone! I know she's gone, they're's no way she could have survived! ~  
Something on the television caught Angel's eye.  
The T.V showed a bloody gory scene of death and violence.  
Bodies and body parts were all over the place inside one of L.A's most popular clubs.  
" And now," the news woman spoke " Our top story. Just last night, at midnight, an  
unknown person walked into " The hail storm", a popular L.A club and went into a murderous  
rage. as you can see from the live picture, this person had killed all thirty-five people inside,  
ripped them apart. By the time any police arrived, the killer was gone. There was a massage left  
on a wall, in human blood."  
The camera turned from the bloody scene and went into focus on a wall where five words  
were written in deep red human blood.  
" Angel, I'm coming for you"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cordy made her way into the sitting room and found Angel sitting on the couch, gripping  
the side tightly and looking paler than normal.  
" Angel?" she asked softly " Are you OK?"  
Angel didn't answer, his eyes were fixed on the television set.  
" Angel?" She asked, a little bit louder and with worry in her voice.  
Angel came out of his trance and looked up at her " What?"  
" Are you OK? You look... sick."  
" I'm fine Cordy," Angel said, even though his voice was still shaky " Just couldn't sleep."  
" Well, Um... OK," she said and sat down beside him " What are you watching?"  
Angel stared blankly at the television " Nothing, I just turned it on."  
" Well, Can I turn it then?" she asked and Angel handed her the remote.  
She flicked through the channels and within a few minutes, found nothing on and just left  
it on an old horror movie.  
" God, there's nothing on and we already have enough horror in our lives!" Cordy  
mumbled.  
Angel was deep in thought and didn't even notice her attempts at starting up an  
conversation.  
Cordy gave up about ten minutes later and started to watch the movie.  
Back before the horror in her life had started, he probably would have been screaming by  
this point of the movie.  
Yawning, Cordy closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.  
Without realizing it, Cordy leaned against Angel and snuggled against his chest and fell  
asleep.  
Angel came out of his thoughts when he felt something warm against his chest.  
Looking down, he found Cordy snuggled into his chest, fast asleep.  
Angel felt little tinglelies go through his body, he had the women he loved very close to  
him, and he sure as heck didn't mind.  
For some reason, fatigue suddenly over came him and resting his head against  
Cordy's, Angel fell into a restless sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Northern Ireland 1785  
  
The flames rose up from the tiny house.  
Screams were heard from inside the burning house, but Angelus only laughed at the cries  
of the women trapped inside.  
" You get more evil every time we meet up." Knite said and linked her arm through  
Angelus's.  
" Who says I'm not just showing off for you?" Angelus whrispered and brushed his lips  
against Knite's.  
Knite sighed then turned her attention back to the burning home.  
" The sun will be up in a few hours, if we're going to kill the Slayer, we better do it now."  
Angelus said.  
" She's no match for you, let alone me, so stop worrying! I'm the most powerful vampire  
alive, The Slayer could not wield a weapon that could hurt me."  
Angelus laughed " Of course not, my queen, but still I would like her to die tonight."  
" Well then Angelus," Knite smirked " I give you leave to kill the pathetic Slayer."  
Angelus smirked " Thank you Knite, this will make my evening."  
" Well go on Angelus," Knite replied coolly " I'm hungry. Kill the Slayer and bring her  
corpse to me, I wish to dine on her blood."  
" As you wish," Angelus replied and walked away to find the Slayer " My Queen.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ An- So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! Please review!!!! Blah!!  
Anyway, If people review and tell me to, I'll post the next chapter! Bai Bai! Oh wait! I have a  
favor to ask, if you like " Lord of the rings" please check out my other story under Lord of the  
rings! OK, Now see you! ~ 


	3. Chapter 2

~ AN- Me happy! Got nice reviews!!!!Yeah!!! Anyway, thank you all who reviewed! Gotta love  
you! Anyway, if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me in your review, I really do like  
people suggesting ideas that they like! OK, here's chapter 2!! Oh yeah, Between ~ Blah blah ~ is  
Angel's thoughts and between * Balh blah * is Cordy's! ~  
  
Disclaimer- Guess what, I don't own anything Angel related! Blah!!! Don't sue!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Angel woke up suddenly, jumping up and knocking Cordy right off the couch and on to  
the floor.  
Cordy got back to her feet and yelled " Angel!!! what do you think you are doing?!!?!  
Trying to give me a heart attack!!"  
Angel paid no attention to her, he was panting and shaking all over.  
Fred and Gunn ran into the room.   
" What's wrong?!"  
" I don't know! Ask Angel, he's the one who threw me off the couch!" Cordy screamed  
angrily.  
Angel wasn't listening to anything anyone said, all he could do was whisper to himself "  
No No No No No No No No!!!"  
" Angel," asked Fred in a concerned voice " What's wrong?"  
Angel looked up at the others, finally realizing that they were also in the room.  
He shook his head " Nothing's wrong," he lied " I was just surprised, I didn't mean to,  
UMM, throw you off the couch Cordy. Sorry."  
Shrugging of his excuse as the truth, Fred and Gunn sat down on separate chairs.  
Cordeilla looked at Angel and knew something was wrong, Angel never got this shook  
up, never.  
* I'll just ask him about it later. He most likely doesn't want anyone to get upset * Cordy  
sat back down on the couch.  
Angel, without saying anything to anybody, left the room and headed up the stairs.  
After checking the time ( To see if it was dark! ) Angel opened his bedroom window and  
climbed into the roof.  
The roof had become Angel's personal spot to come and clear his head. He liked the way  
he could see the city lights and how when ever the breeze blew, it sent shivers up his spine.  
Sighing, Angel tried to collect his thoughts.  
~ How can this be happening? She'd spossed to be dead! I was there, I saw her die! ~  
He ran his hand threw his hair and laid his back against the roof, trying to figure things  
out.  
~ If she's alive.... Oh God, if she's alive, we're doomed! She's the only person, human or  
vampire, that I've ever feared and I know there's no way I could even think about hurting her!  
What am I going to do! ~  
Angel closed his eyes ~ Please, please don't let this be happening! ~  
He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the stars.  
~ She's coming for me. It was Knite who killed those people. She's the only creature I  
know that evil. If I only hadn't....... ~  
Angel laid there on his roof for at least an half an hour, asking himself what he was going  
to do. Then, someone crawled through the window, crawled up on the roof and laid down by his  
side.  
" Angel," it was Cordy " Please tell me what's wrong."  
Angel turned his head to the side and looked at her. For a moment, he forgot about Knite,  
Cordeilla had that affect on him.  
" Nothings wrong Cordy." he insisted.  
" Please don't lie to me Angel," Cordeilla rolled to her side, facing Angel " We've known  
each other a long time, I want you to tell me what's bothering you."  
" I'm sorry Cordy," Angel sighed, looking in her eyes " I can't tell you, it's not exactly  
what you'd call save. When I can, I'll let you know everything."  
Cordiella gave him a lopsided smile " Fine, it's a deal, but you have to promise me you'll  
tell me, even if it's when I'm an ugly old lady, you'll still have to tell me."  
Angel gave her a big grin " OK Cordeilla, someday, when I'm sure it's safe, I'll let you  
know what I'm hiding."  
Cordy smiled " Fine, let's go in! I'm getting cold!"  
They got up and went back through the window and back down to the main room.  
When they entered, Fred and Gunn were talking quietly.  
Suddenly, the front door slammed open and in staggered Conor, bloody and hurt.  
" Coner!" Angel cried and ran towards his son.  
Conor tripped and fell before Angel got to him. His arm was at an odd angle, he was  
covered in blood and his left eye was sollowen.  
" God," Cordy came up behind Angel " Cornor, what happened to you?!"  
" She......," Cornor started, with clenched teeth " Dad, she came after me, want's me to  
tell you she's coming."  
Angel felt a pain go through him. His son was almost killed by someone who was after  
him.  
~ Oh God, ~ he realized ~ She's not only after me, she's going to go after everyone I love!  
~  
  
*************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ AN- Hey! What did you all think?! Well, review please! B.T.W the more reviews I get, the  
faster I put up chapters! That is not a bribe! I just thought you should know! Anyway, please  
review and See you all soon! ~ 


	4. chapter 3

~ AN- Hey, sorry it took me so freakin long to update, but believe me, I'm VERY busy! But since  
March break is in two weeks ( Thank God! )expect me to update more frequently! Anyway,  
here's chapter 3! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the T.V show Angel, never did, never will.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angel looked terrified. His normally pale skin was snowy white and pure horror shone in  
his eyes.  
Slowly, Angel backed away, it almost seemed he was scared to touch anyone, in a fear  
Knite would go after them also.  
~ God, I have to get away from them, she'll kill them if she finds out where they are! But  
if I leave, they'll all be venerable! ~  
Angel didn't know if he had made the right decision, but quickly, he ran from the  
building.  
" Angel!" Cordy called out after him, startled " Where are you going?!"  
Angel didn't pay attention to her, he just kept running, telling himself that this way, they'd  
all be safe.  
Finally, after running for almost ten minutes and figuring that he was far enough away  
that they couldn't find him, Angel stopped running.  
Angel felt horrible. ~ What am I going to do? They'll come looking for me, but if I'm with  
them, she'll go after them! She's all ready gone after Coner, my son, and I won't risk anyone,  
especially Cordy, getting hurt! ~  
Angel turned a sharp corner and went into a dark alley.   
~ I'll have to something, I can't just run from her forever, I'll have to face her sometime,  
and it will have to be before she can hurt anyone else. God, I'm screwed! She's the strongest  
thing in the world, not to mention when she wants something, She gets it and at the moment, She  
wants me dead! ~  
Angel stopped walking and sat down on the cold ground. He was still trying to figure out  
what he was going to do when footsteps came from the shadows behind him.  
Angel jumped to his feat, half expecting the figure coming towards him to be Knite.  
It wasn't Knite, but another Vampire that Angel knew had once been with Knite.  
The vampire's name was Deamon, He was just a little younger ( I count younger in the  
times they were sired ) than Angel, about ten years. Deamon had been sired by Knite, which in  
the vampire community, was a great honor.  
" Hello Angel," Deamon smirked at him " Long time no see."  
Angel glared " What are you doing here Deamon, don't screw around with me, I'm in no  
mood."  
Deamon's smirk faded and was replaced with a slight frown. " Fine then Angel, I'll cut to  
the point. Knite's mad at you, quite mad actually. She wants you to suffer, just like she did."  
Angel's throat tightened For a fraction of a second, he found himself unable to speak. "  
What are you getting at, Knite's gone. Believe me, I was there, I saw what happened to her."  
Now, Deamon laughed " You are a fool Angel, you know she's alive, I can see the fear in  
your eyes. She didn't die, Why would I be here, talking to you, a pitaful excuse for a vampire if it  
wasn't her wishes?"  
Angel gulped, he was kidding himself, she was just as alive as He was ( OK, technically,  
he's not alive, but you know what I mean! ).  
" What are you really here for? I know it's not to tell me that she's out to get me, I'm not  
stupid. " Angel growled.  
Now, Deamon glared " That's all I'm here for Angel, The only reason I'm here is to give  
you a massage from Knite."  
" Well give it and leave!"  
Deamon smirked " She's going to get you Angel, but before she kills you, She's going  
after those you love, she's going to make them suffer and It's going to be all your fault. She's all  
ready started on your son, but soon she's going to finish him and then go after......... The girl."  
Angel's heart ( Again, I know it doesn't beat, but it's just a figure of speech ) stopped  
beating. He found himself unable to speak or move.  
With a smirk, Deamon turned and hurried into the shadows, Angel was too shocked to go  
after him.  
When Deamon was no longer visible, Angel heard him call back.  
" She's going to get you!"  
Angel was terrified, fear even stopped him from moving.  
~ No, No, No, No! ~ he screamed to himself ~ She already knows! I'm such a idiot! I  
have to get back, I left them unguarded! ~  
Without another thought, Angel took off running, back towards the house.  
~ Please don't let me be too late! Please God, please! Let me be able to save them! ~  
Finally, after what seemed like forever to Angel, he arrived back at the house.  
Angel stopped dead in his tracks, The front door was ripped off the hinges and was  
thrown aside.  
~ NOOOOOO! Oh God! ~  
Angel ran inside. When he came to where the others should have been, he stopped.  
Coner was still on the floor where he had dropped before Angel had run off, Fred was  
thrown on to the couch, a nasty gash across her left eye, Gunn was slumped against at the wall,  
out cold and Cordy was sitting pinned up against the far wall, pinned by the table, she was out  
cold too.  
Angel checked all of them for pulses, they were all alive, for the moment.  
Angel breathed a sigh of relief, they weren't dead.  
Angel went to free Cordy from being pinned against the wall ( She was still out cold! ),  
but something caught his eye and made him stop dead in his tracks.  
One the wall beside Cordy's head, tacked up by a jagged nail, was a note.  
" Hello Angel," the note read " You should be happy, I didn't your son or whore yet, That  
would have been too easy. I'm sure you all ready know that I'm going to kill them, but putting  
them through pain is how I work, you should know that all ready. I'm going to put you through  
hell Angel, I'm going to make you wish you had never pulled that nasty little trick on me all  
those years ago. By the way, when everyone you ever loved is dead from my hands, You'll know  
it's all your fault, Just another little thing to add guilt on to that soul of yours. Knite."  
Angel took the note and ripped it into a million pieces.  
~ I can't do this, I just can't! ~  
Angel sank to the floor and didn't move until the others started to arise around him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ AN- what do you think? Good, bad, can't tell? Anyway, review ( PLEASE! ) and tell me!!!!  
Well, hope to update real soon!   
Niori ^_^ ^_- ~ 


	5. Chapter 4

~ AN- Hey, lookie! I'm puttin up a new chapter! Go me! Anyway, here you all go! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything Angel related! Do not sue, I'm very much broke!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Deep into the night, in a dark abandoned warehouse, Knite drank the last bit of blood  
from her victim's neck.  
After the last bit of blood slide down her throat, Knite let the body of the little girl drop.  
The girl, who had looked no more than four years old, had put up a good fight, for a  
child, but that only made Knite enjoy her more.  
Out of all the people in the vast world, Knite, the almighty queen of the vampire race,  
loved the taste of children's blood and loved the way they screamed.  
Knite was board to death. She couldn't go anywhere, the sun would be up in a half hour  
and even though she was the queen of them, she still shared all of the vampires weaknesses.  
When Deamon returned, the sun was almost in the sky and Knite was itching to kill  
something.  
With a smirk, the idea came to her. Deamon was a fool, he still believed that Knite  
enjoyed him, but that had ended a long time ago, she only kept him around to be a deliver  
massages to the things she was hunting. Now though, she was sick of him.  
In the warehouse, there were a lot of things that could be used to kill people. Knite's  
favorite, a rope made of pure silver.  
Grabbing the sliver rope, Knite, with a wild evil smile planted on her lips, moved faster  
than the eyes could see, wrapped the rope around Deamon's thin neck.  
Deamon cried out for her to stop, but she laughed her wild laughter and as slowly as  
possible, brought the silver rope through the vampire's neck.  
Finally after almost twenty minutes, the rope took off Deamon's head and then he turned  
to dust at Knite's feat.  
Laughing wildly, Knite dropped the rope and went into the nearby shadows.  
Now, she had to get another massager boy. Maybe, just Maybe, she would turn Angel's  
brat and make him hers. She would make Angel watch as she turned his son and then got him to  
attack all of Angels loved ones.  
But not the girl, that pleasure was for Knite and Knite alone. Knite would make sure that  
the girl Angel loved would be put through the most painful death ever, and Angel would have to  
watch, helplessly as the woman he loved died.  
Again, Knite burst into her fit of wild, evil laughter which echoed through the empty  
warehouse.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel wouldn't talk to anyone.  
When they woke up, Angel was still sitting there on the floor, ghostly white and looking  
terrified.  
They couldn't get a word out of him. Angel just kept staring straight ahead and not  
talking.  
" Angel," Cordy pleaded " Please talk to us! What happened to you?"  
After almost twenty minutes, everyone else had given up and they took Conor upstairs to  
a spare bedroom, but Cordeilla wouldn't leave until Angel said something.  
" Angel! Stop it and talk to me!!" Cordy was growing angry as well as worried.  
Finally, Angel looked up at her and spoke " Tell me what happened."  
" What?" Cordy asked.  
" Tell me exactly what happened here," Angel said sternly " Who attacked you guys, what  
did they look like."   
Angel already knew what the answer would be, but he still asked.  
" It was a girl," Cordy started, but seemed to shudder at the mere memory   
" she had long blank hair and wore black clothes. She looked perfect, almost like a evil looking  
barbie doll, except for the scar she had just above her left eye."  
Angel shuddered when she said that, he remembered how mad Knite had been when he  
had given her that scar.  
" Angel," Cordy continued " Do you know who that was? The one who tried to kill us  
all?"  
Angel took a deep breath and then started.  
" Her name is Knite," Angel started " And she's the almighty queen of vampires."  
Cordy started to ask a question, but Angel cut her off quickly.  
" Don't Cordy, This is a long story and most likely, I'll be telling it all day. Knite is the  
queen of Vampires, created by the First to rule over everything evil. She is the most powerful  
creature alive, she's pratticly unbeatable. There was a time, when I was still Angelus, that I was  
involved with her. A few years ago, back before I had even met Buffy, I met up with Knite in  
L.A, and I thought I had gotten rid of her, but I fooled myself, and now she's back, out to get me  
and put me through as much torture as possible, that's why she attacked you guys."  
" What did you do to her Angel," Cordy asked " What did you do to Knite that was so  
horrible she want's revenge that bad?"  
Sighing, Angel took a deep breath and started to tell Cordy everything about his last  
encounter with Knite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*************************************************************************  
#########################################################################  
  
~ AN- What did you think? Good, bad? Anyway, as soon as I can, I'll post the next chapter and  
guess what? Next chapter, you all get to find out why Knite hates Angel so much! Interested?  
Well, tune in soon because I'm on March break and up dating is going to be ASAP!! See you all  
soon! ~ 


	6. Chapter 5

~ AN- Here you go, chapter 5! The suspense is over, you find out why Knite hates Angel so  
much! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own.  
  
Chapter 5  
Los Angeles 1989  
  
Angel sat in the dark alley way like he did every night, trying to catch a mouse to eat.  
During the day, he hid out in an abandoned warehouse, but at night, he did come out into  
the streets of the city of angels.  
Tonight, something was different. There was something in the air, something evil seemed  
to be waiting around every corner.  
Just after midnight, Angel heard footsteps coming towards him. Through the dark  
shadows, Angel could make out a figure.  
In the moment the figure came towards the souled vampire, a heavy rain started to pour  
over the city and lightning flashed across the starless sky.  
In a flash of light, Angel saw who was coming for him. Knite.  
Before he had gotten his soul, just seeing Knite made him feel evil and God how he had  
wanted her.  
" Hello Angelus, or Angel as you're referring to as yourself as now," Knite said in her  
silky, smooth voice. " It's been a while. A 100 years I think."  
" What do you want Knite?!" he asked coldly.   
Now that he had a soul, all he saw Knite as was a killing machine that thrived on pain  
and death. He hated himself for ever having any feelings for her.  
" Why Angel dear," she said in a voice of mock hurt " Is that any way to treat me? A  
former girlfriend?"  
" Answer my question Knite," Angel growled " What do you want?!"  
" Fine," Knite said in a voice of dead seriousness " I'll cut to the case."  
Knite knelt down in front of Angel with a smirk.   
" I want to set you free Angel," she whispered " I want Angelus back, I happen to like you  
better without that silly little soul. It took me almost fifty years, but I found out how to destroy  
your soul."  
Angel was surprised, he thought there wasn't any way to get rid of his soul.  
" You're crazy Knite," Angel hissed " I would never want to go back to being a soulless  
killer like you."  
" Thank you Angel," Knite's smirk grew bigger " I haven't gotten a compliment in such a  
long time."  
" Go to Hell Knite, and get away from me!"  
" Come on Angel," Knite ran a hand down his chest " It'll be fun, it's nothing we haven't  
done before."  
Knite leaned foward and brushed her lips across Angel's " Please?"  
Angel pushed Knite off of him " I told you to leave Knite, I don't want any of your help!"  
Knite frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. " I seem to be losing my touch," she  
remarked sourly " I remember a time when all I had to do was look at you a certain way and  
you'd be following me around like a puppy."  
" I'm different now Knite," Angel replied coolly and got to his feet " I'm not a killer."  
" Fine then, Little Angel," a smirk came over Knite's face " I'll leave you, for now, but  
remember, I'm the queen of vampires. What I want, I get."  
Knite walked away, lightning flashed and the rain poured down. Then, Knite's laughter  
broke the silence that had settled over the alley ways of LA.  
~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~  
Near morning, Angel was making his way back to the warehouse where he spent his  
days, but a loud snap stopped him.  
He turned around quickly and looked around for who, or whatever had made the noise.  
Sitting on the a old box, Knite had her normal evil smirk plastered on her blood red lips  
and the glint of mischief in her eyes.  
" I thought you gave up?!" Angel growled.  
Knite got up off the box, walked towards Angel and when she reached him, wrapped her  
arms around his neck.  
" Well I'm back," she whispered seductively " Come on Angel, you know you want me.  
It's going to be sunrise soon, and this rain is clearing up, it's supposed to be a sunny day, Let's go  
inside."  
Then, Angel got an idea, but first he would to play along and string Knite along with her  
little game.  
" Fine then Knite," Angel whispered and brought his lips to hers "Let's play."  
A smile of pleasure crossed over her face " I knew you'd see my way of thinking."  
Angel again brought his lips to Knite's and kissed her hard. Knite moaned and still  
kissing Angel, backed up into the warehouse.  
When inside, Angel broke apart from Knite and led her into a small room with a little bit  
of light coming from a window facing the east part of the city.  
Angel again started to kiss her and slowly, brought his lips down Knite's neck. Knite  
started to un button the buttons of Angel's shirt and Angel loosened the button on Knite's pants.  
Then, as suddenly as Angl had started, he broke away from Knite with a smirk.  
" What are you doing?" she questioned, her face actually showed confusion.  
" I can't believe you actually fell for it," Angel laughed lightly " I thought you were  
smarter than that Knite, being the queen of vampires and all."  
Then, Knite understood that Angel had been playing her for a fool and God she looked  
mad. Fury was shining in her eyes and she was so angry, she even vamped out.  
" You're going to pay Angel," she hissed " For deciving me like that!"  
Knite dove at Angel and he, to protect himself, picked up a discarded piece of wood and  
slashed it at Knite.  
She fell backwards, holding her face. When she brought her hand down to her side, there  
was a deep looking cut above her left eye.  
" I'm sorry Angel," she hissed angrily " I may have to kill you now!!"  
" Sorry to spoil your plans my queen," Angel growled " But look out the window."  
Knite's head shot over to where the window was. Over the clouds, the sun was peeking  
over. From the position of the window, the sun would come directly in and fill the room.   
Angel's plan dawned on Knite and her eyes widened in horror.  
" No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and dove towards the door, but Angel was  
already outside the room.  
Angel slammed the door shut quickly and he could hear Knite screaming and pounding  
on the door.  
" Angel! Don't do this! LET ME OUT!!!!!"   
Almost fifteen minutes later, the sun was in the sky and it was a bright day all over LA.  
In the warehouse, Angel heard Knite, the mighty queen of vampires, scream in pain when  
the sun flooded the small room.  
Then, when Angel was sure she was gone, he slide down on the door and sat down.   
Knite was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to present day.....  
  
Angel finished telling with a sigh.  
There was one thing wrong with it though.  
Somehow, Knite had survived, she wasn't gone, not by a long shot.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ An- There you go! You finally know! Please review and I'll try to update real soon! ~ 


	7. chapter 6

~ AN- Hey, it's been while! Well, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been so unbelievably  
busy it's not funny! But, I'm back now and hope you enjoy this chapter! ~  
  
Disclaimer- I still do not own, and never will own Angel  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Angel sat in silence, Cordy was speechless. She had heard Angel confess things to her  
before, but this was different.  
" I'm sorry," Angel spoke after a long period of silence had settled over them both, " I'm  
sorry that Knite came after you, It's my fault if any of you are hurt,"  
Cordy looked at Angel, still not sure what to say " How do we beat her?"  
Angel sighed heavily " I don't know if it's even possible Cordy. I've fought her before,  
she's the strongest fighter ever. Sunlight didn't work, that room was completely flooded with  
sunlight, and she still walked out of there alive. I don't know, maybe she found a way out before  
she was exposed to the sun, but I don't know how, there was no way out of that room besides the  
door that I knew of,"  
" I understand why she hates you, but why did she come after us? What do I have to do  
with it?" Cordy asked, changing her sitting position to kneeling on her knees.  
Angel gave a soft laugh despite himself " It's the way she works. I've helped her torment  
her victims before, but having it happen to you feels a lot different. Before ever laying a finger  
on whoever she's after, she takes out those who they love. She enjoys killing everyone who is  
close to her victim, making them watch as she tortures their loved ones. Then, after their soul is  
broken, Knite goes after them. Her torture can last for hours, until they beg for death. Knite will  
kill them in such painful ways, even Angelus feared her,"  
Cordy felt terrified inside. Even after all she had lived through here and Sunnydale, no  
one had ever sounded this evil and strong. If Angelus had feared her, then Knite was not a force  
to be reckoned with.  
" I want you all guys to get out of here, maybe go back to Sunnydale. I'll have to go up  
against Knite, and this time I don't think I'll get away so easy, not when she's out for revenge,"  
Angel gave a small shudder, he had before seen when Knite was out for revenge, and knowing  
what she did to the ones she hunted, wasn't a very comforting thought, " Maybe if you leave, she  
won't be able to find you, that's not likely, but I hope so,"  
" Angel!" Cordy's eyes widened in surprise, shock and horror " If you seriously think we  
would leave you here to fight her by yourself, you're wrong! None of us would do that!"  
" But you have to!" Angel told her " if you don't, you'll all die!"  
" I will not leave you here to die!" Cordy cried, tears coming to her eyes.  
" And I won't have you here to die with me!"  
There was a long silence between them both. Neither trusted themselves to speak. Then,  
after the silence had spread to almost ten minutes, Angel spoke.  
" Please Cordy," he whispered softly, " if you ever to get hurt, I'd never forgive myself.  
You mean too much to me,"  
Cordy was surprised by his words. She had never heard Angel talk like this. He sounded  
so..........defeated.  
" I refuse to leave while you're in trouble! I don't care if I die, but I can't let you die  
Angel!"  
" Please," Angel looked up into Cordy's eyes and was begging her.  
Cordy felt a tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't leave Angel, not know. She cared for  
him, and if anything was to happen to him while she was off hiding, she would die of a broken  
heart.  
Without answering, Cordy leaned forward and brought her lips to Angel's. Angel was so  
surprised, that he almost drew back, but instead melted into Cordy's soft kiss and deepened it.  
After a few moments, Cordy drew back and then rested her head against Angel's chest.  
" I can't leave you Angel, I love you and if anything were to happen to you, I'd die. I don't  
care what Knite will do to me, I'd rather face her a thousand times than leave you to her mercy,"  
Without answering, Angel brought his arm around Cordy and drew her closer into him.  
He didn't want her to get hurt, but he wanted her to be with him too.  
" We'll find a way," Cordy went on, " we'll find a way to kill her, and we'll do it together,"  
Angel gave up, he knew there was no way know that Cordy would leave.   
" She'll go after you," he told her softly " because I love you. I want you to promise me  
that if I die, that you'll leave. No matter what, you'll get out of here!"  
" OK, I promise,"  
Seconds later, there was a loud explosion from outside and the whole front wall  
crumbled.  
Both Angel and Cordy were through backwards. Cordy hit the far wall, while Angel  
slammed into a chair, breaking it.  
Angel looked up to where the wall had once been, and from the smoke, a shadowy figure  
walked into the room.  
~ Oh God, no! ~  
" Honey," the person said, Knite " I'm home,"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ AN- sorry this is so short! And sorry that it took so darn long to put it up! But I had such bad  
writer's block, it was so horrible! Argh! Anyway, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than  
before (God help me!) and please review! Bai Bai! ~ 


	8. Chapter 7

~ AN- hey people! How many of you saw the finale of Buffy??? Well, I was so freaking  
  
mad!!!!!! Spike died, saving the world!!!!!!! I was like crying my eyes out and freaking out  
  
because next to Willow, Spike was like my favorite character!!!! ARGH! How could they end it  
  
like that!!!!!!?????? I so hate how they are ending the whole series!!!!!! Well, now that I got that  
  
out, I'll get on with the story because you all are probably reading this and thinking ~ God, she's  
  
weird! ~ and freaking out only can happen for so long! Well... I'm done......for now....... ~   
  
Disclaimer- still don't own, God, I never will!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Angel felt searing pain rip up his spine. Splinters punctured through the light satin shirt  
  
on his back, and the large pieces of broken wood dug into his skin.  
  
His vision blurred for a moment. A sudden heat stitched up the front of his chest, and for  
  
a moment, he thought his chest had caught on fire. He tried to move, to sit up right and see what  
  
Knite was going to do, but his body wouldn't go along with the idea.  
  
Wild, high pitched laughter came from the bellowing smoke from the explosion. Knite's  
  
laughter. Her shadowy figure emerged from the thick smoke, stepping over broken pieces of  
  
wood, concrete and glass.   
  
" Honey, I'm home,"  
  
Those words sent the hairs on the back of Angel's neck standing straight up. From across  
  
the room, Cordy gave a small, almost un hearable groan.  
  
Angel turned his head to she where Cordeilla lay. The force of the explosion had sent her  
  
smack into the far wall. Her eyes were closed and the only movement that came of her was the  
  
shallow moving up and down of her chest as she breathed. She was unconscious.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Angel's head was whipped back around and he found  
  
himself staring up into Knite's eyes of gray.   
  
" Sorry about the rude entering," she spoke, amusement showing in her face and voice,   
  
" but you know me, I always have to come in with a bang,"  
  
Angel grunted in response, his vocal cords wouldn't say what he wanted, which wasn't  
  
exactly the most flattering things he had ever thought.   
  
With a smirk, Knite bent down and propped her knees upon Angel's upper chest. Angel  
  
felt the pieces of wood that were beneath him push deeper into his back, some even cutting the  
  
skin and sending little trickles of blood running in vertical lines down his shirt and back.  
  
" Now Angel," Knite spoke, in a voice of mock hurt, " aren't you even going to say hello to  
  
me? Well, I guess you don't have to, I'll just take what I came here for and leave,"  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed into slits. Even though she had not said it directly, he knew what  
  
she meant. The meaning behind the words " I'll take what I came here to get" sent a chill through  
  
his body and fear lept into his heart. The thing she had come to claim was Cordeilla.  
  
" If you touch her," Angel spoke, with much difficulty and through grit teeth, " then I  
  
don't care how much stronger you are than me, I'll rip you limb from limb and enjoy doing it,"  
  
" Ohh," Knite smirked, " Angel, for a minute there, you almost sounded like good 'ol  
  
Angelus again, maybe the whore did have a good effect on you. Maybe, just for that, I'll make  
  
her death fairly quick...maybe..."  
  
Angel tried to muster the strength go fight her off of him, but it was hopeless, all his  
  
strength had been drained, and there was nothing he could do but watch as Knite got her way,  
  
got Cordy.  
  
Without out any more options, Angel resorted to the last thing he knew.   
  
" Please," he choked down his pride and begged, " don't hurt her. Your fight is with me,  
  
not Cordeilla. Please Knite, if you have any feelings inside you rather than hate and anger, please  
  
just leave her out of this...."  
  
Knite cocked her head to one side, almost in surprise. She studied Angel with her eyes  
  
for a few moments, and then looked almost confused.  
  
" I've never heard you beg, let alone for life before, " she stated, and with amazing speed,  
  
pulled herself off Angel's chest and looked down at him, " I don't know anything but hate and  
  
anger Angel, so you wasted your begging on me. You know I won't spare her life, and you know  
  
I like pain, so I wish you nightmares every night till I kill you about what tortures I put your  
  
lover through....."  
  
Angel tried to protest, to beg some more, but was cut off when he felt pain shred through  
  
his exposed stomach. In a blur, he looked down at his stomach, where the pain had ecumalated  
  
from, to find one of the broken pieces of wood sticking in it.   
  
" You......bitch...." Angel swore as blood gushed out form under the wood impaled deep  
  
in his stomach.  
  
" You see Angel," Knite spoke as she whipped her hands clean of splinters on her pant  
  
legs, " I can't have you coming to the rescue of your little princess just yet. I know that wound  
  
won't kill you, probably won't even keep you down till sunset tonight, but I do want my time  
  
playing with her to be fun, and if you just barged in, I wouldn't have a good time,"  
  
She walked over to where Cordy lay unconscious, and with one swift movement, lifted  
  
the woman and hoisted her up over her shoulder.   
  
Angel, in one last protest, tried to lift his arms to pull the wood out form himself, but his  
  
body wouldn't move, couldn't move. He was forced to lay there and watch helplessly as he was  
  
unable to stop Knite from taking Cordy.  
  
Just as Knite passed into the clearing smoke, she turned back to Angel with her normal  
  
smirk bigger and brighter than usual.  
  
" If you manage to get that stick out of you, you might be able to get to where I'm at. You  
  
should know the place, it's the same place you tried to kill me, and let me tell you something, by  
  
nightfall, you won't even be able to recognize your little girlfriend. By the time you find her,  
  
she'll be long dead and I'll be gone, planning about how I'm going to kill you. Oh, I thought I  
  
should let you in on a little secret too. You know that son of yours, he's kinda cute, so, depending  
  
on my mood, I might just make him one of us....I need a new boy toy...I had to get rid of my old  
  
one..."  
  
Angel tried to cry after her when she, carrying Cordy, disappeared into the streets of LA,  
  
but he couldn't...the pain held back every attempt to try and stop her from taking Cordy.  
  
Another jolt of pain ran up his body as he tried to move. The wood was edged deeper into  
  
the soft flesh of his stomach, and the pain was so unbearable, that Angel's world suddenly went  
  
black.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ AN- So, what did you think??? Any good??? Come on, you all know you want to press the  
  
little button at the bottom of the page *Marked "submit review"* and tell me....* Hint hint!*!  
  
Well....what's going to happen next...how's Cordeilla going to get out of this one???  
  
WARNING!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXTERMLY VIOLENT, GORY AND FILLED  
  
WITH TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!! There, you have been warned!! If you don't believe me, go read my  
  
story "Glittering darkness" in the BTVS section and see what I'm capable of doing to people. Just  
  
to let you know, Stephen King is my favorite author and it is my goal in life to become a famous  
  
writer like him....so that might explain why I'm about to torture everyone!!!! Anywaz, I'll try to  
  
update soon *Shcool's almost out, but I have projects, tests and a major math assessment coming  
  
up, so I don't know how I'll do about the next update!* But I will TRY to update for you  
  
people!!!! Well, gotta fly! ~ 


	9. chapter 8

~ AN- Hey! Well, I've updated, and will be able to more frequently because school is out next week! GO ME AND GO TEAM GO! Ok, happy now and the warning from my AN from the end of last chapter still stands. CHARACTER TORTURE IS COMING! Ok...you have been warned, and all of those who find this sort of thing offensive, you may not want to read and at the start of next chapter I'll fill you in on what happened. Seriously, torturing isn't just going to come in small little parts. it's going to be the whole chapter! ~  
  
Disclaimer- Still don't own  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The first thing Cordy felt when her eyes peeked open was pain.  
  
She couldn't remember what had happened. She remembered being with Angel, and then there was some kind of explosion, and then nothing but darkness. She forced her eyes to open, to try to realize where she was, but the place she was in was dark.   
  
Cordy couldn't move. As she tried to move her hands, she felt tightly tied rope burn against her skin. Soon enough, she found that her ankles were also tied tightly.  
  
From her waist down was numb with cold. Wherever she was tied (Lying on the ground) up, was blistering with cold and dampness.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something sharp slap across her unprotected back. She cried out in pain and surprise.  
  
" So, you are finally awake, " a cold, female voice greeted Cordy, " I thought that maybe you had died in that stupid explosion I caused, but I'm so happy you didn't...now I get to play with you,"  
  
Someone grabbed Cordy by the hair and pulled her upright. Cordy let out a scream of pain as the hair that was being pulled rip from her skull.  
  
" I'm sorry," The woman replied sarcastically, throwing her back to the floor, " did that hurt?"  
  
Cordy hit the ground with a full thumb and her knee crashed into the cement forcefully, causing pain to shoot up her left leg.  
  
" You're Knite aren't you?" Cordy asked, her teeth clenched from the pain that was present in her head.  
  
" Wow, I'm impressed," Knite spoke in a tone of mock surprise, " Angel did do a good job in educating you... Maybe you're not as stupid as you look,"  
  
" What do you want with me?" Cordy asked, knowing she would be terrified with the answer. Angel had told her about how Knite tortured her victims. And at the moment, Cordy was one of those victims.  
  
" I want to play," Knite smirked, and then suddenly, an overhead light flashed on, illumining the room.  
  
Cordy gasped as the room and its contains came into clear view. There was a door at the far end, but that was the only free space on the four walls. Weapons of all sorts covered from floor to ceiling. Weapons that undoubtly, Knite used to torture people.  
  
" Oh...my...God.." Cordy whispered, looking around in fear and surprise.  
  
" Don't worry my dear," Knite laughed and walked up to one of the walls and picked something off a rack, " your God won't be able to save you, not from me,"  
  
Cordy watched in horror as Knite reproached her, holding something. Finally, Knite reached where Cordy lay on the floor and bent down beside her.  
  
" Like it?" Knite asked, holding up a silver hilted dagger, " I haven't used it in a long time. The last one was a slayer, but she was in England. So you see, I had to leave all my other toys behind, but I kept this one, only because it's my favorite,"  
  
Knite twirled the dagger around her fingers, and then lowered it down to Cordy's body.  
  
" Where to start?" she asked herself, sliding the dagger carefully (with no pressure) up Cordy's side, " Maybe you'd like to have your sides slit open, or maybe I could just slowly bring the blade up your legs? What do you think?"  
  
Cordy looked at Knite with a terrified expression and felt her breath catch deep in her throat.  
  
" Good," Kite smirked, " you're scared. Just one more thing before I start...be sure to scream for me!"  
  
Without warning, Knite pushed her dagger deep into Cordy's left hip. Cordy screamed in pain and felt her body start to shake in pain and fear.  
  
With an evil laugh, Knite ever so slightly drug the dagger's blade up through Cordy's hip and up into her side.  
  
Cordy let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed through the small room. Her scream was soon drowned out by Knite's laugh of pleasure.  
  
Tears started to leak out Cordy's eyes. Suddenly, the blade receded from her body and more pain washed over her.  
  
" This isn't as much fun as it used to be," Knite complained.  
  
Suddenly, the vampire's face lit up and an amused smile crossed over her lips. She gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly and then plunged it down upon the cement floor.   
  
The blade broke into tiny, sharp pieces and Knite lifted one up to examine it.   
  
She pulled Cordelia's tied wrists back, making it as painful as possible by turning her arms at an angle that they shouldn't have gone in and made her clenched hands open.  
  
Knite took the first piece of broken blade and with as much strength as the vampire had, shoved it deep into Cordy's fingertip.  
  
Cordelia gave another scream of pain and then felt her breath stop as Knite drove the metal deeper into her fingertip.  
  
" Maybe the next one should go into somewhere funnier, more painful!" Knite smirked as Cordy tried to keep down another scream of pain.  
  
" Please," Cordeila heard herself whisper through her pain and tears, " please stop!"  
  
Knite tilted her head to one side and picked up another piece of metal. " How about no!" she spoke, her voice cold as ice.  
  
She twisted Cordy's hand around and this time shoved the metal through her fingernail and into the skin beneath.  
  
Cordy let out another scream of pain and felt blood gush out from her hand and wound in her hip. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks and she could feel herself drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
~ Please ~ She prayed, ~ Let me pass out! ~  
  
There was only one piece of metal left and Knite lifted it off the ground and twirled it around her fingers.   
  
" What to do, what to do?" she mused, " choices, choices...so many choices! Well Cordelia, what do you think? I have a very big feeling that whatever I do to you next, will make you pass out, so I better make it good. You've lasted longer than most mortals I bring here. They usually pass out with the first or second strike!"  
  
She held the metal tightly and then, plunged it down into the middle of Cordy's chest and then as it was deep in, drug it down until the metal had cut down to her lower stomach.  
  
Cordelia gave one last, loud scream of pain, and then thankfully, passed out and felt none of the gruesome pain Knite put upon her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ AN- Well, what did you think? I was going to make Cordelia's torture far worse, but I figured that I'd save that for some other day! I know it wasn't exactly a walk in the park with an ice cream cone, but compared to some stuff I've done before it was pretty bad! I know this chapter was really short and I had planned to make it longer (And more full of Cordy torture) but I was in a hurry to finish it and cut a bunch of stuff out! I'm off school this Friday and I hope that I'll be able to write better and longer chapters for you all! Actually, I only have like four more chapters at the most until this story is finished! Go me! Please review! ~ 


	10. Chapter 9

~ AN- Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been so busy, but now that school is out for the summer, I'll be able to update more! Anyway, like I said at the first of last chapter, in case any of you guys didn't want to read through the torture parts, heres what happened. Cordy was tortured in many excoriating ways by Knite and after the pain became way too much, the woman passed out. There, that's about all, but there was more detail than that! Peace out! ~  
  
Disclaimer- Still don't own.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Angel came back to the land of the living, the wooden stake was still plastered deep in his stomach, sending flashes of pain traveling up his body. Tenderly, he lifted his head and stared at the wood. With even more care, he lifted his arm and gripped the stake tightly. He pulled on it while trying to keep a cry of pain from escaping his bloody lips.  
  
When the stake was out of his stomach, he threw it to the side and laid his head back down on the ground. With a sudden start, he remembered exactly what had happened. Knite had Cordy.  
  
Angel sat up so fast that it made pain from his wound shot up through his body like a bullet hitting a target. How long had he been out??!! He wondered franticly. In horror, he looked towards the large hold in the wall from where Knite had made her entrance.   
  
The sun was now high up in the sky and Angel noticed that if he had lain where he was much longer, the streams of sunlight would have reached and fried him within a half an hour. But another realization hit him like a stonewall. If it was day time, that meant that Knite had already begun torturing Cordy...and it made Angel wonder, with a sick sense of horror and disgust, how long could Cordy last against the queen of all vampires?  
  
His heart sunk in his chest when he realized that he wouldn't be able to rush off and rescue Cordy at this moment. One, the sun was up and two he didn't think he'd be able to go very far with his wound still exposed.  
  
~ I'll never be able to save her, ~ Angel thought fearfully ~ She's going to die! Why didn't I make her leave, I should have made her leave! Why was I so stupid to believe that I'd be able to protect her against Knite!? Knite's unbeatable, and now Cordy is going to die because of my mistake! I let her down! ~  
  
Slowly, Angel braced himself against the nearest solid object and pulled himself to his feet. His body shrieked in pain for him not to move, that his wound wasn't going to get any better if he put pressure on it, but Angel had to ignore the pain.... he had to save Cordy.  
  
Slowly, still bracing himself against the wall, he started to walk towards where the weapons were stored. He knew he had no chance of beating Knite, but he had to at least try. He had to try to save Cordy, he loved her too much to accept the fact she was probably already dead.  
  
~ If she's dead, ~ Angel thought, his heart becoming sicker by each passing minute he thought she was dead, ~ I don't know what I'll do. She's the only reason I really try to help anyone any more, she's my inspiration...my hope. I love her so much, and if I don't get a chance to tell her just how much I do love her, I'll never be able to live with myself. ~  
  
Finally, Angel made it to where the weapons were stored and pulled out a sword. He looked at the sword with admiration. He had killed some pretty wicked demons with this weapon, and it was probably his favorite here, and if he was going up against Knite for keeps, he hoped that this sword would show him victory, even if it was for the last time.  
  
There was one question that seemed to be haunting Angel's mind. Am I afraid to die? Sure, he was technically dead, but was he afraid to be dust, to not be able to walk this Earth. He remembered all the times he had wished he was dead, was dust. Back before Buffy, before he really had a reason to fight, he had always thought about just taking a giant step into the sunlight one morning and ending it all. Death itself didn't scare him; he had experienced it quite a few times. When he had been sired, the time Buffy had been forced to kill him, the time he had almost stepped out into the sunlight that fateful Christmas morning, and then there was that time that he had been trapped at the bottom of the ocean, slowly dying from lack of blood, but now the thought of being terminated from Knite scared him.   
  
There was an even bigger thought that scared him. Life without Cordy. Could he live without her, without her love? He had just confessed how he cared about her only a few hours ago, and if she was ripped away from him now, it just didn't seem fair. How could Knite do this to him? Why couldn't she just have come after him, not the others? Damn her!  
  
There was still the rest of the afternoon before sunset, before he could go and rescue Cordy, and he didn't know how long he could just sit around while knowing Cordy was being tortured. He also needed blood. He had lost too much while he had been unconscious, and if he didn't get some soon, he didn't know what he would do.   
  
Holding the hilt of his sword tightly, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. He reached it and pulled open the fridge. He pulled out a large container of blood and had it completely gone with four large gulps.  
  
Now, all he had to do was wait until nightfall before he could go rescue the woman he loved from the queen of his kind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun finally started to set after Angel waited every excruciating hour. The sky outside slowly turned from a brilliant shade of pink into the dark purple color and finally into the black of night. It was time.  
  
His stomach was still in bad shape, but he had wrapped it earlier in an attempt to get it to heal faster. He knew it would prove very bad when he had to go up against Knite, but he didn't care, he had to help Cordy.   
  
He made his way through the dark streets of LA and was surprised when no "Welcoming committee" came to stall him from getting to the warehouse faster. Along the way there, he ran into absolutely no trouble.  
  
Finally, he reached the warehouse where Knite said she'd be holding Cordy. The large building loomed over Angel, making memories of the night he had almost got rid of Knite resurface.  
  
Without any hesitation, he started to walk into the building, sallowing his fear of Knite.  
  
" It's time to kick some ass!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ AN- Hey! So what did y'all think? Well, please review and tell me! Happy late Canada day if any of you are Canadians! (I am!! I AM CANADIAN!) And happy July 4th for all you Americans out there! Yes, I love everyone! LOL! Well, I better get going! Until the next chapter! (Which will be coming soon!) Cheerio! ~ 


	11. Chapter 10

AN- Hey guys! Well, it's been a LONG time hasn't it? I am so sorry it has taken me so long to actually write this. I had serious writer's block when it came to writing this chapter, and I think it's because this is THE LAST CHAPTER! Yea, it is the last chapter, and I was having serious problems figuring out how I was going to end it, but I finally figured it out. I am not sure how good it is, but I'll use it anyway and let you all decide what you think. Again, sorry it took me so long to update...but please read and review!

Disclaimer- I don't own

Chapter 10

The door was slightly ajar when Angel reached it, so carefully and quietly, he pushed it open. There was no sense in alerting Knite to his presence just yet, not until he knew where Cordy was. He had to get her out of here and safe first. She'd need a hospital, if she were still alive.

The inside of the building was dark. Strands of dust hung in the air and shadows danced around the floor, ceiling and walls, making it seem that something was moving in every corner, preparing for an attack.

Angel crept inside slowly, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, just in case anything were to leap at him from the shadows. He had to find Cordy. So where would Knite hide her? It would be a place that Angel would be sure to look, she wanted him to find Cordy, either dead or in so much pain it broke his heart, but Knite still wanted Angel to find her.

So still the question remained……..Where would Knite hide Cordy? Or the bigger question, where would Knite be hiding? Where would she be waiting to attack?

Suddenly, the thought occurred to him. Knite wanted Angel to find Cordy. It was the same building as he had thought he had destroyed Knite all those years ago, so why not the same room as he had thought he had destroyed her in. The small room on the east side of the building that the poured sunlight into it every day. The room where Knite should have died all those years ago.

He turned towards the direction of the small corner room slowly, letting his eyes wander through the moving and flickering shadows to try and pinpoint any signs of danger. Still, he saw none and hesitantly, started towards the room.

He made his way through the shadowy darkness and moved cautiously as though something would leap out at him any minute. And he knew that it would be something Knite would do take him by surprise.

Why did she have to be like some sort of super vampire? Why couldn't she have been like a normal demon or vampire, one Angel knew he could defeat.

Finally, he came to the closed door of the room he was looking for. The door was closed and no sounds leaked through it. As Angel reached out to turn the knob, he noticed with dismay and horror that there was blood, still wet, smeared across the knob.

His heart leaped in his chest. That was defiantly Cordy's blood…because the chances that Cordy had somehow caused Knite to bleed, was near impossible.

Slowly, his heart racing in his chest, Angel reached out and turned to knob. Ignoring the feel of the still warm blood o his hand, he pushed open the door.

The room was cast in even more shadows than the building outside its door. There were tiny slivers of light casting from the window on the east side of the room, a mixture of light from the full moon outside and the lights of the city around them.

There was a large form lying in the middle of the room. His heart leapt in his chest as he looked down at the unconscious form lying in the middle of the room. Even though he couldn't make out exactly whom it was, he knew it was Cordy. He could also see the dark puddle that spread all around and underneath her body.

He moved to her side and bent down beside her. Her long hair ran down, covering her face as so Angel still could not see whom it was. But he knew, from the extensive injuries he saw that were cast upon this fragile human body. The entire distance between her stomach and nearly to her neck was cut open violently, as was also her side and hip. Dried blood lay matted all over her along with the crimson puddle beneath.

With sick realization Angel realized that he was too late, that there was no way that she was alive. The injuries were too extensive…and too much blood was lost. His mind reeled from this sudden realization, but before he could really feel any kind of emotion, something hard and solid connected with the back of his head and darkness over took him.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

_When Cordy opened her eyes, she was confused at the lack of pain she felt. She remembered everything so clearly. The torture that Knite had put her through, the same torture that had made her pass out. _

_But where was the pain? _

_Still not understanding, Cordy sat up and looked around her. Suddenly, she realized she was no longer in the same room she had been tortured in. Had Knite moved her…but…there was no pain, and no blood anywhere…_

_Where the hell was she?_

_" There is no name to this place," A soft, female voice came from somewhere around her._

_Cordy turned around quickly. Standing there was a young woman, looking no older than Cordy herself, but for some reason bringing on the essence of an elder. _

_" Who…" Cory started to ask, but was silenced as the woman lifted her hand. _

_" I have no name, or at least not one you would understand," She said, taking a step closer to Cordy._

_Cordy almost gasped as she could now clearly see the woman. She had to be the most perfect looking human being that Cordy had ever seen. Her face and body was flawless. Her eyes were the clearest blue imaginable, and just seemed to hold of life's mysteries in them. There was something so familiar about her face…_

_And then it came to Cordy so suddenly that it felt that she had been hit with a brick. Despite the fact that this woman had silvery colored hair, her face was exactly the same as Knite's._

_" Yes, I do hold the same looks as the vampire queen. The reason is that we are of the same essence. As I'm sure the vampire Angel has told you, Knite was made by the first out of the evil of the world. But with evil comes good, and you cannot have a soul without both good and evil within them. As Knite was created out of all evil, I came fourth out of good,"_

_Cordy tried to understand all of what this woman was saying, but many of the words were lost to her. But she understood the jist of it. When Knite was made, this woman was made too, but she was a good guy. _

_" Why am I here?" Cordy asked, not understanding why this woman was telling her all of this._

_" Because mortal, you're dead,"_

This time it felt as though Cody had been thrown into a brick wall. It was as though time had stopped all around her. The inside of her mind was spinning with confusion and terror.  
Oh God…she was dead, Knite had killed her…oh God…  
" What…" Cody choked out, trying to stop her head from feeling like it was going to explode. 

_" It is not hard to understand my words" the woman spoke again, " Knite has killed you. Or, she made your death come sooner. It was not the actual injuries that killed you, but the blood loss from them,"_

_" Then is this heaven…or hell…or limbo or whatever other places there are?" Cordy asked slowly, still not fully understanding what she was being told._

_" It is none of the places that you speak of. This is not a final resting place for any soul. This is a place where souls who have passed before their time stay until…until they are again called upon,"_

_" Called upon?"_

_" You have heard of people coming back to life hours after they were pronounced dead. This is because they were dead before their time. This is your case. You were not meant to die this day by this hand. Knite was not supposed to live after that day the vampire Angel locked her into the room. But she has, and your life was the cost. But still, you must live again or the balance of the world will be thrown out of balance,"_

_Cordy understood the words, but they still confused her._

_" In order for you to live again," the woman spoke, looking Cordy straight in the eyes, " Knite must die,"_

_l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l._

Groggily, Angel's hazel eyes opened. At first, there were only blurred shapes everywhere, and then finally, the shapes became walls and shelves.

The back of his head throbbed and the crane of his skull was tender and sore. He sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

At first, he didn't remember what had happened, or even why he was here. It felt as though he had a bad hangover.

" It's about time you woke up," A voice Angel recognized all too well spoke from somewhere behind him.

He turned around, attempting to jump to his feet but finding himself a little woozy and almost falling back down.

" Oh give it up Angel," Knite spoke, sounding a little agitated, " I hit you on the back of the head with a slab of concrete, you're not going to be able just to jump up suddenly and not fell dizzy,"

" How the hell are you still alive," Angel asked, clenching his teeth against the need to sit back down and turning around to face Knite.

" By the grace of the dark gods," Knite smiled a bit, cocking her head to one side as in remembering a good memory.

" I know you by know Knite, you bow to no god, evil or good,"

Knite let out a small laugh and shook her head. " But of course Angel, I bow to no one. I am but a goddess am I not? When I called them my gods, it was only a figure of speech. Anyway, I really don't know how I survived," with this, Knite sat down at the opposite end of the room, and gave Angel a smirk when he looked at her confused, " I still have some time until I can kill you, so why don't we have a little heart to heart before you die? So…what can we talk about for the next few minutes…? Oh, I know, what did it feel like walking in and finding your whore dead? Or have you forgotten about that all ready?"

In fact he had…he had pretty much blanked that out when he awoke…

Oh god, Cordy was dead…she was dead…Knite had killed her, killed her…

" Aww, poor little Angel, lost the one he loved. But it's really not the first time is it? I know all about the whole slayer bit, much to my disgust, so you must be so used to loss by now…"

" Shut up bitch!" Angel growled, somewhere in between unbearable grief and heated anger.

" Oh, lippy are we?" Knite smirked, taking in all of Angel's anger and suffering and enjoying every moment of his pain. This was what she lived for…pain.

" Why didn't you just die when you were supposed to?! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was no way out of that damn room! You should have turned to dust when the sunlight flooded this room! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!?"

He let all his anger out, knowing he was going to die anyway. Knite would kill him. Cordy was already dead, and that was just as bad as driving a stake through his heart…he would have actually preferred it to this…

He tried to block the thoughts of Cordy from his mind, but it wouldn't work. He couldn't not think of her, of her being dead…

" Because," Knite replied calmly, " the First protected me that day. I lay in the room all those years ago, knowing I was going to die, and that someone had finally destroyed me. ME! The almighty queen of the vampires, the goddess of darkness herself. Then, just as I could feel the sun's rays start to flood through the window, a shadow appeared before me. I opened my eyes again and there, there was a dark shadow above me. I didn't know what, or who it was…but it didn't move…it protected me as I lay in this room, knowing that I was going to die. But do you know what, it was the First who kept me alive that day…and I vowed to destroy you the same way as you tried to destroy me. Speaking of, the sun is going to be up soon…and guess where you're going to be when it comes up and the light over flows this room?"

This fact didn't surprise Angel in the least. Nor did he really seem to find himself caring. The only fact he felt like fighting for was the thinking about how the world would suffer if Knite lived. She'd kill all the others Angel cared about…and wouldn't stop there…

Angel got to his feet and glared at Knite. If he was going to die anyway, he was at least going to try and bring her down with him.

" Oh goodie!" Knite smiled evilly, looking at Angel with gleaming eyes, " you're actually going to put up a fight! That this makes my life so much funnier, but it'll have to go by quick, the sun will be up any minute now.

Angel turned his head to look at the window, seeing the bright rays starting to appear in the room. In the seconds that his head was turned, Knite launched herself from across the room and hurled herself into Angel's midsection.

Both of them flew across the room, unable to stop their falling bodies from crashing into a wall. The wood of the building was worn and cracked from yeas of abandonment. The whole wall cracked and gave way and both Knite and Angel flew out into the rays of the sun.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Cordy's eyes slowly opened, life being breathed back into her body. The last words of the woman who had just been with her only moments ago still rung in her ears. It was time, she had said, to reclaim your life and save that of the souled vampire.

She sat up, looking around in confusion. Her body wasn't throbbing like it should be. She looked down at the injuries that Knite had inflicted upon her earlier. With a gasp, she realized that though her clothes were ripped and dried blood still matted all over her, the wounds were not there. They…they were healed…just like that.

See heard two separate cries, one of Angel and one of Knite. Cordy looked up and saw as Angel and Knite, tangled up and flying through the wall at the far end of the small room. At first she didn't realize how the sun was streaming in through the now broken wall. And when it did finally register to her, her eyes grew wide in horror and she bounded to her feet and dashed across the room.

Somehow, Cordy had speed that she had never before, and she reached the end of the room. Desperately, she reached out and grabbed on to what ever she could. Thankfully, she latched on to the back of Angel's shirt.

Cordy felt herself being pulled forward, and with all her might, pulled backwards. By some miracle, Cordy somehow managed to pull Angel back into the shadowed building while Knite flew out into the sunlight.

Angel felt himself being pulled backwards and didn't understand how he wasn't burnt to a crisp. He felt someone wrap their arms around him protectively as Knite continued to fly out of the building.

Knite gave a scream of both horror and hate as she flew and hit the pavement forcefully. Her head whipped up and glared at Angel before the sunlight caused her to burst into flames. She screamed in agony and withered in pain as her skin slowly burned and turned to dust.

Angel looked out as Knite burned in sick fascination. This was what should have happened all those years ago…

After a few more seconds, Knite's body was nothing but a pile of dust.

Knite, the mighty queen of vampires, was dead.

"Is she really dead?"

The small voice came from behind Angel. He almost jumped, forgetting that someone was still behind him. He turned and stopped dead when he realized who was behind him.

It was Cody, who had been very dead when he first arrived, was now very much alive.

" You were dead!" Angel cried suddenly, embracing her tightly, " I saw you…you were dead! How…how can you be alive again…"

" Let's not even talk about it right now," she laughed a little, hugging Angel back tightly, " let's just go home!"

THE END 

An- So, it ended very cheesy and all sappy like, but hey, it's FINALLY over! WA HO! It only took me forever to finish, but it finally is! Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed this story in it's entirety. Thanks again guys, couldn't have done this without y'all! Much love! See in the next story!


End file.
